overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Overlord Manga Chapter 10
This is the tenth chapter of the Overlord Manga. Summary Taking place a few days ago in E-Rantel, specifically the Shining Golden Pavilion, a young lady distastefully complains about the food she serves. Her loud complaints attract the attention of the other patrons. Wishing to leave as soon as possible from the city, she tells her butler, Sebas Tian, they are leaving. Sebas remaining behind offers his condolences for the disturbance, offers the remaining patrons to pay for their meals. Zach a man hired by Sebas approaches him and states that it isn't a good hour to leave, however, Sebas states rejecting their lady's order isn't an option. Zach leaves with a discreet dissatisfied expression. Meanwhile, one of the patrons, Baldo Lauffray expresses his concerns on Zach, suggesting he find another escort. Despite the man's sincerity of assistance, Sebas politely rejects his offers. In the lady's quarter's after Sebas enters she is seen bowing to him, apologizing to him for her behavior. Sebas states that Solution Epsilon was merely doing her job and asks what the status of Zach. Solution replies he is doing quite well. The scene switches to Zach who is running through the alleys, when he finally reaches a door. Inside is a rough gang, that Zach reports to of the change in the plan of his employers or prey. As Zach asks if he can have fun with Solution, she is seen having made aware of his actions through her surveillance abilities. She smiles evilly and asks if Sebas will allow her to deal with the man if Shalltear Bloodfallen allows it. Zach is later driving a carriage carrying Sebas and Solution, as well as Shalltear and her two Vampire Brides. During the ride, Sebas asks about the relationship between her and Aura Bella Fiora, as the two don't seem to get along. Shalltear states that their relationship is not that bad, as their creators were siblings, thus likewise their creations act like siblings. Shalltear mentions Bukubukuchagama was a voice actress however none of the NPCs understand what the definition is. The vampire believes it to be some sort of profession that creates life through their voice. Sebas Tian apologizes for their misunderstanding. Shalltear asks the butler to stop referring her as honorifics, stating though their creators bestowed them positions within Nazarick, they are all fundamentally equal. The discussion turns to the 8th Floor of Nazarick, the Floor Guardian Victim and its part in preventing an invasion in the past. Shalltear belies the Floor Guardian is Ainz's creation, but Sebas Tian corrects her stating Pandora's Actor is Ainz's creation who dwells in the Treasury an area that the Guardian have little knowledge of. Shalltear curious about the 8th Floor, ask maybe they should take a peek. Sebas's eyes harden asking if she plans on rebelling against Ainz's orders. Shalltear states it was merely a jest and asks if their prey has taken the bait. Sebas confirms this, revealing that he and Solution are the bait to acquire specimens, following Ainz's orders to seek out humans capable of Martial Arts and magic. Sebas asks on the behalf of Solution to allow her Zach, to which the Guardian consents. Shalltear ponders on how she should proceed, believing that sucking their prey's blood would be easier. Sebas's comments that Demiurge would be better suited to this mission causes the vampire's mood to darken toward the butler, who quickly apologizes. The carriage comes to a stop and the occupants are ordered out by a group of bandits that surround it. Shalltear is the first to step out alongside her Vampire Brides. The men are excited at seeing the women and when one tried to approach the vampire, found himself wailing in pain as his arm is cut off. The vampires proceed to kill and slaughter the bandits. Zach petrified by the scene before he is approached by Solution from behind who offers her body to him. Unable to resist temptation, he touches her breasts, only to find that he is stuck and being pulled into her. Shalltear has the last bandit sucked dry by her escorts. Sebas and Solution exchange a few words of goodbyes as they are to report to Re-Estize for their next mission. Shalltear remains behind to locate the bandit hideout. The vampires locate the base, and Shalltear begins her attack using a bandit turned Lesser Vampire to kill the guard. The bandits learn of the commotion at the entrance and warn a man named Brain Unglaus of the impending attack. Brain decides to head to the frontlines to strength the defense. Major Events * Shalltear Bloodfallen and her Vampire Brides slaughter the bandits. * Solution Epsilon devours Zach. * Shalltear attacks the hideout of the Death Spreading Troupe. * Brain Unglaus will face the two intruders himself during the attack. Character Appearance In Order of Appearance * Solution Epsilon * Sebas Tian * Shalltear Bloodfallen * Aura Bella Fiora (Mentioned Only) * Peroroncino (Mentioned Only) * Bukubukuchagama (Mentioned Only) * Victim (Mentioned Only) * Ainz Ooal Gown (Flashback) * Demiurge (Mentioned Only) * Brain Unglaus New Characters * Zach * Baldo Lauffray * Pandora's Actor (Mentioned Only) Abilities Used Spells/Skills: * Blood Pool * Create Lesser Vampire Known Locations * Re-Estize Kingdom ** E-Rantel ** Land of Karst Chapter Notes * This chapter first appeared in Monthly Comp Ace December 2015 Issue. * Shalltear and Sebas did not discuss on the subject of why he does not get along well with Demiurge. * Shalltear did not recall Peroroncino was talking to Luci★Fer and Nishikienrai when they were visiting her domain. Navigation pl:Rozdział 10 Category:Manga Category:Manga Chapters